Of Crayons and Colours and Cards
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: ONESHOT. Rin's missing her purple crayon, and without it, even Valentine's seems meaningless. ObiRin.


_**IDIL's Note:** Ok, so here, as promised is a HAPPY V-DAY fic! :D It is ObiRin though, but I might try my hand at some KakaRin. Enjoy, and please review!_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

"Ok class, time to exchange cards!" The class's sensei called out.

Immediately there came the excited sound of screeching chairs being pushed down, of little feet padding around frantically, trying to find their friends. It was Valentine's Day and for the 6-year-old's at the Academy, Valentine's Day meant shy blushes and pretty pink cards and coloured crayons.

However one Valentine participant was not as excited as the rest. Six-year-old Rin looked down at her pink cards sadly. She had exactly 6 of them, all made by her, 5 of which she'd give to her friends and the other one she'd save for someone special. Maybe she'd finally get the guts to approach the now Chuunin Hatake Kakashi. However, as she looked down at the cards again, she felt that maybe she wouldn't give any of them away; they were not her best by far. She usually coloured the roses purple, but this year she had lost her purple crayon a week before and had been unable to recover it since.

Rin felt the loss of it almost immediately, and she was sure that due to its absence, she had failed her first academy test. A boy who had been put to sit beside her noticed her dreary countenance and had asked her what's the matter. She had responded sadly, "I lost my purple crayon." The boy's features had expressed remorse for the lost crayon and he had tried his best to comfort her, but it was to no avail.

She now got up out of her seat and tried to find her five friends: Miki, Shizune, Kurenai, Yokoto, and Asami. The task did not prove to be too difficult, as they were all huddled together, giggling over the Valentine's Day cards they had received from some of the boys. As Rin came over, they grinned and greeted her, shoving all sorts of Valentine's Day cards in her face. She accepted them graciously with a small smile, before distributing out her own. "Eh, Rin-chan?" Asami questioned. "Where's the purple?"

Rin knew that her friend had not meant the question to be offensive in the least, but she couldn't help the tears that spouted from her eyes at the question. "I lost my purple crayon last week!" She wailed. Asami looked regretful. "Sorry, Rin-chan! I didn't know!"

"It's ok," Rin sighed, walking back to her desk. A purple-crayon-less Valentine's Day was a meaningless one. She waited at her desk for the festivities to end and class to resume, a sullen look on her face. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ne?" It was the boy who had sat next to her, Uchiha Obito.

"Hi, Rin-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" He chimed cheerfully.

She looked down at the red envelope he was holding out for her and smiled. "Hi Obito-kun, thank you." Rin placed the envelope beside all her other cards.

"Eh? You're not going to open it?" Obito looked hurt.

Rin smiled apologetically. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry, don't be sad!"

His grin came back as soon as she began fingering the package, trying to find the best way to open it. Finally, she managed to remove the wax Uchiha clan seal from the centre and was able to take the card from its pouch. A red monkey dotted with white hearts, clutching a banana in his fist stared up at her, the line under it reading "I'm bananas over you!" Rin giggled at the cute writing, and was surprised to feel something else on the other side of the card…something smooth…and round…

She flipped it over with alarming speed, her eyes lighting up with all the force of the sun as she realized what it was. "Obito…" She whispered, breathless from the shock. It was a purple crayon! Just like hers, except newer and more beautiful! Before he could establish what was happening, he found himself catching something that was flying at him. He soon realized that that "something" was really Rin, and his cheeks heated up at the contact. He was embarrassed, but he was also something else. Happy. Any maybe that was because she was too. Rin was currently hugging him while jumping up and down excitedly and yelling, "Thank you Obito!"

When her antics ceased, she blushed at her own exuberant behaviour and removed the purple crayon from the card. Grasping it between her fingers, she brought it down to her spare card, the one she had thought of _maybepossibly_ giving to Hatake Kakashi, and began colouring the roses on it purple. As she finished, she looked at the pencil marks with the White Fang's genius child's name on it, and looked back up at Obito, her cheeks flushing. Scribbling out the Hatake's name, she instead put Obito's and handed the card to him, both their cheeks flushing as their hands connected.

It seemed that Kakashi would simply have to wait another year.


End file.
